Shaman of both Worlds
by Chio-sama
Summary: This story is the next saga of shaman king! Please Read and Review! It's my first fanfic! Rated for future violence, profanity, and possibly yaoi!
1. The Child of Lightning

Shaman King: Born and raised to be Shaman

Prologue: The Child of the Lightning

Disclaimer: Iie, I do not own Shaman King!

Another passerby. He waited. The small body that was the three year old child sat and waited longer as the downpour continued as it had for two days. He would not last much longer. He would die, and yet he would not be missed.

They hated him. Everyone hated him. They did not say, but he saw it, and felt it as the simply passed him by. He had only two friends, and only he could see them. Tsao Ton Ji and Poseidon, that was all, and right now, they were out trying to help him, trying to find someone who would offer the young child help.

They had been gone for three days, and he remained sitting against the inn wall, waiting and hoping for someone to come and take him home. But no one ever did. No one ever would. He felt himself giving up, and he let his head fall, but then…. It stopped. He felt it. The rain stopped.

The child looked up, and saw an older child hovering over him, but still a child. His mother or father would be soon, telling him to leave the little dirty orphan child alone.

The boy was frowning at him, a vague stare on his face. It looked as though he was thinking about something to do with the child. But that couldn't be. No one ever thought about him. Yet the boy continued to stand there for several minutes. The child was beginning to get an itching felling that felt like it was deep inside his mind.

Of course though, this didn't register with the child, he was too young, but the older child, no older than seven, seemed to be all knowing. The child continued to stare, and suddenly the boy smiled kindly.

"You're smart, little one. There's something about you, a power so immense for someone your age that I don't believe I could even begin to comprehend," the boy said unexpectedly. The child did not understand, he was confused about what this boy was talking about.

A moment later, the boy hoisted the child into his arms and whispered calmly "Don't worry, little one, it will be alright." The child instinctively wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and his arms around his neck. He planted his head into the boy's shoulder as the boy slowly sifted his fingers through the child's shoulder length, raven hair.

The child looked up into the boy's dark eyes and the boy looked back into his rich cobalt ones. He smiled once more, but the nervous and shy child immediately planted his head back in the same scared position as before.

Then, he felt the boy begin to walk. The boy's manila cloak was draped over the child's body as well as the boy himself. His hair was long and deep auburn, but was now drenched by the rain. He walked for what seemed like hours, and the child drifted off to a calm sleep. He had been in the street for months, and now he wasn't sure of his fate.

When he awoke, he was laying on a huge bed, with a large silky comforter and soft sheets. The boy sat up. He was in a large blue robe, probably the boy's. It was much too big, but all the same, it was the warmest and most comfortable things the child had worn in months.

The child climbed out of the bed and landed with a soft thump on the floor. It had been early morning when the boy had come, but now it was dark. Suddenly an aroma of such unimaginable magnitude caught the child's senses. He ran, occasionally tripping on the robe, down some stairs to another floor, and into a large room with a beautiful carved cedar table.

The boy was standing on one of the chairs that matched the table. He had moved it to a stove, and was stirring something in a large pot. Because the boy was still young, he was forced to use the chair in order to reach the stove, among other things. That was when the boy first acknowledged his presence.

He turned, and stared at the child for a moment. "Ahh, I see your awake, little one," he murmured calmly, obviously trying not to frighten the child. The boy suddenly hopped off the chair and walked swiftly over to the child. He swooped him up and placed him in another chair at the table in one swift motion. Before the child realized what was going on, the table was set with more food than the child had ever seen.

He looked up at the boy, and he nodded furtively. The boy was about to dig into the food with hands, when the boy stopped him. He handed the child a fork, which he had never used, but gave an example of, by eating some of the turkey off of the main plate.

The child understood the method quickly and was soon gulping down food amazingly fast for a three year old child. "Slow down, little one," the boy said almost jokingly, "the food isn't going anywhere. The child slowed, but only slightly. He was now thirsty and picked up the large glass and tried to gulp down some of the ice tea in it, but failed miserably. Instead, its contents spilled all over him soaking him, the robe, and the floor with tea.

The child looked up, terrified. He was sure the boy would throw him out. But, when he glanced over to the boy, he saw nothing but amusement engulfing his face. He broke into a calm laugh, and proceeded over to the child, quickly cleaning up the spill.

"Come now, I think you need a bath, little one," the boy reasoned. "But first, do you speak?" The child said nothing in response. "I guess not, it's not that I expected you would, seeing as you are only a baby, and have been orphaned for who knows how long, but don't worry, I'll teach you." The child looked the boy over, without his cloak, the boy looked normal. His outfit was simple, black pants, with a red and blue star buckled belt. He was not wearing his boots or any socks, and looked as if he only wore those when he went outside. Even though the boy didn't know it, the child had understood every word he had said so far.

"Ee, you stay here, shindou." He told the child. "Ohh, and my name is Hao. I'm going to run a nice warm bath in the onsen. I will be back in a minute. Finish eating."

"H…Ha…Hao." Hao stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He looked at the child.

"What did you… say?" he asked, almost stuttering.

"I… I .. say.. Ha…Hao. You Hao…. I Ha..Hay….den…Hayden." Hao was absolutely astonished. So the child can talk after all, Hao thought. Incredible, perhaps he really is a shindou. He smiled and nodded, then resumed walking. He rounded the corner on the stairs and continued down what must have been another set. Hayden did as he was told and continued eating.

Hao had scrubbed the Hayden clean in the onsen, and was putting him into another robe.

"Tomorrow, shindou-chan, we shall go and buy you some new clothes and perhaps one of those… what do humans call them… for baby's….. I remember now… sippy cups! Ee, you definitely need one of those, Hayden-chan."

Hao placed Hayden back into the bed in the room that was obviously meant for him, but as happy as Hayden was, he had to ask.

"Hao?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you that?"

"Do what, shindou-chan?"

"Take me home with you."

"Ee, do not worry. You were a starving child in the street, I could not leave you there. Guddonaito."

"Hao?"

"Yes, Hayden?"

"Do you see them?"

"Who?"

"The ghosts?" Hao smiled and Hayden knew that was yes. Someone finally cared.


	2. The new beginning

**Chio-sama:** Okay, a couple of you out there have asked for a second chapter, so here it is! It's now back in the present, after the Shaman Tournament was postponed and soon it will be restarting. Yoh is training and his friends are preparing to leave their homes. They plan to meet up with Yoh in Patch Village. Anna is not coming, and Manta was forced to go to an American school and is trying desperately to get back to Patch Village and see his friends.

**Crystal:** Yay! I'm in this part! Nice detail in the summary there! Why don't you just tell the rest of the story that way?

**Chio-sama**: Don't get cocky with me! And you know that's not you! She's way cooler!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Shaman King. Perhaps I will if I get reincarnated sometime in the future…. How I wish that day would come.

* * *

Yoh slipped his sandals off, having just finished his 60 km run for the day. Anna was expecting dinner, and by the way she was tapping her fingers on the living room table, she was getting impatient. Yoh quickly started dinner, disregarding the aches and pains in slowly seeping through his tired muscles. He suddenly heard a faint beeping sound.

Yoh walked over to his bedroom door, where he suspected the sound was coming from. He recognized it immediately, the oracle bell! He thrust open the rice paper door, and proceeded quickly to his dresser. Indeed, the orange contraption was active. It had been activated the first time a few weeks ago, saying more instructions were to be given soon, and also to be prepared for the reopening of the Tournament.

He lifted into his right hand, and gently tapped the screen. It read:

--Attention all Shaman Tournament participants. You will be required, if you desire to remain in this battle, to subject yourselves to a Soul Concentration. This is a fairly simple process, and is nothing to be concerned about. Because of recent events, all participants are required to have this performed. Arrival in Patch Village is required within the next two months, seeing as a recall has been placed, and many disqualified shamans have returned to fight once more, a second chance if you consider it as such. Your countdown begins tomorrow.—

Tomorrow? He didn't really need to leave right away, but he didn't exactly have a way to get there, seeing as all of his friends were going separately, and would meet up in the village. _What's a Soul Concentration,_ Yoh thought to himself. _Oh well, if the Patch said it's harmless, I guess_ _there's nothing to worry about_. He smiled and went to tell Anna of the news.

On the other side of Japan, a 14 year old blonde was sitting on a stone bench, a sacred shrine behind her. She watched as the leaves danced in the wind, for she truly appreciated nature. She was dressed in a white and gold kimono, even though her ethnicity was American. She had recently almost lost a close friend, not to death, but to sanity. If he had not recovered, her smile may have never returned. But her friend was strong, he was recovering. The kimono attire was new to her, for she had recently come to Japan at her friend's request. She visited him daily, waiting for his wounds to heal. She looked again at the trees. Beautiful, she thought.

"Hmpf. I remind myself of Hao more and more every day." She paused. "Pitiful, isn't it, Crystal?" The spirit appeared beside her and sat down on the bench next to her companion.

Crystal looked as if she was a young woman in her late teens or early twenties. Her hair and clothes were pink. Her belly tank and the tight skirt that fell just above her knees. The pink boots that went just below her knees was the same in color. She looked like an ordinary human spirit, except for the pink angel wings flowering from her shoulder blades. As the wind blew, the tails of the pink scarf that loosely covered her mouth blew backwards. This form was unique. Crystal was a god level spirit, she had the ability to phase herself in and out of the physical world as she wished.

"I don't think it is, Miss Christy, you value his friendship because he was your first and most trusted friend. The both of you love nature and are very powerful. When you talk together, you seem very happy to me." Crystal replied solemnly.

"I guess so," Christy said as she brushed some of her waist length locks off of her shoulder and the chin length bangs out of her eyes, letting them fall perfectly into place as they had been before the last gust. She turned the gaze of her sapphire eyes upwards toward the ever-changing sky.

Suddenly she heard a beeping sound. She hastily picked up her backpack and pulled out the disruptive object. The oracle bell. Of course, it was the contraption that she had ignored many times before. She had no wish to become the Shaman King, no initiative to drive that goal onward. She only wished to be in peace. But now, now it was all different. Hao needed her help. A new evil was brewing. As for now, he was incapacitated, unable to undergo much physical exertion, but he was making steady progress. She hoped he was well enough to travel by the required time to arrive at Patch Village. Right now, because Hao wasn't strong enough to fend off much anything, all she could do was hope.

* * *

**Chio-sama:** Don't worry, you'll find more about Christy later. I'll have a chapter explaining her and Hao's past. I hope you are enjoying this story, it's so long in my head! I hope I can get around to typing all of it! 


End file.
